


"Ménage à trois" as we say in french

by Lepredateurdartfurtif



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Musketeers (2014), The Musketeers (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepredateurdartfurtif/pseuds/Lepredateurdartfurtif
Summary: Cause... Why not ?
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 13





	"Ménage à trois" as we say in french

USER-SCOPED-TEMP-DATA-orca-image-1021675064 — ImgBB

document.documentElement.className+=" js";var devices=["phone","phablet","tablet","laptop","desktop","largescreen"],window_to_device=function(){for(var e=[480,768,992,1200,1880,2180],t=[],n="",d=document.documentElement.clientWidth||document.getElementsByTagName("body")[0].clientWidth||window.innerWidth,c=0;c<devices.length;++c)d>=e[c]&&t.push(devices[c]);for(0==t.length&&t.push(devices[0]),n=t[t.length-1],c=0;c<devices.length;++c)document.documentElement.className=document.documentElement.className.replace(devices[c],""),c==devices.length-1&&(document.documentElement.className+=" "+n),document.documentElement.className=document.documentElement.className.replace(/\s+/g," ");if("laptop"==n||"desktop"==n){var o=document.getElementById("pop-box-mask");null!==o&&o.parentNode.removeChild(o)}};window_to_device(),window.onresize=window_to_device;function jQueryLoaded(){!function(n,d){n.each(readyQ,function(d,e){n(e)}),n.each(bindReadyQ,function(e,i){n(d).bind("ready",i)})}(jQuery,document)}!function(n,d,e){function i(d,e){"ready"==d?n.bindReadyQ.push(e):n.readyQ.push(d)}n.readyQ=[],n.bindReadyQ=[];var u={ready:i,bind:i};n.$=n.jQuery=function(n){return n===d||void 0===n?u:void i(n)}}(window,document);

[ ](https://imgbb.com)

  *   * About

    * [Plugin](https://imgbb.com/plugin)
    * [API](https://api.imgbb.com/)
    * [Terms of service](https://imgbb.com/tos)
    * [Privacy](https://imgbb.com/privacy)
    * [Contact](https://imgbb.com/contact)



  * [Upload](https://imgbb.com/upload)
  * [Sign in](https://imgbb.com/login)



var divLoading=document.createElement("div");divLoading.id="image-viewer-loading";divLoading.className="soft-hidden";document.getElementById("image-viewer").appendChild(divLoading)  
document.getElementById("top-bar").className+=' transparent';image_viewer_full_fix=function(){var viewer=document.getElementById("image-viewer"),viewer_container=document.getElementById("image-viewer-container"),top=document.getElementById("top-bar"),imgSource={width:720,height:646},img={width:imgSource.width,height:imgSource.height},ratio=imgSource.width/imgSource.height;var canvas={height:window.innerHeight-(typeof top!=="undefined"?top.clientHeight:0),width:viewer.clientWidth};var viewer_banner_top=0,viewer_banner_foot=0;var viewer_banner_height=90;if(viewer_banner_top){canvas.height-=viewer_banner_height+20;}  
if(viewer_banner_foot){canvas.height-=viewer_banner_height+20;}  
var hasClass=function(element,cls){return(" "+element.className+" ").indexOf(" "+cls+" ")>-1;}  
if(hasClass(document.documentElement,"phone")||hasClass(document.documentElement,"phablet")){}  
if(img.width>canvas.width){img.width=canvas.width;}  
img.height=(img.width/ratio);if(img.height>canvas.height&&(img.height/img.width)<3){img.height=canvas.height;}  
if(img.height==canvas.height){img.width=(img.height*ratio);}  
if(imgSource.width!==img.width){if(img.width>canvas.width){img.width=canvas.width;img.height=(img.width/ratio);}else if((img.height/img.width)>3){img=imgSource;if(img.width>canvas.width){img.width=canvas.width*0.8;}  
img.height=(img.width/ratio);}}  
if(imgSource.width>img.width||img.width<=canvas.width){if(img.width==canvas.width||imgSource.width==img.width){viewer_container.className=viewer_container.className.replace(/\s+cursor-zoom-(in|out)\s+/," ");}else{if(!hasClass(viewer_container,"jscursor-zoom-in")){viewer_container.className+=" jscursor-zoom-in";}else{viewer_container.className=viewer_container.className.replace(/\s+jscursor-zoom-in\s+/," ");if(!hasClass(viewer_container,"cursor-zoom-in")){viewer_container.className+=" cursor-zoom-in";}}}  
viewer_container.className=viewer_container.className.trim().replace(/ +/g,' ');}  
img={width:img.width+"px",height:img.height+"px",display:"block"}  
if(viewer_container.style.width!==img.width){for(var k in img){viewer_container.style[k]=img[k];}}}  
image_viewer_full_fix();document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded',function(event){CHV.obj.image_viewer.image={width:720,height:646,ratio:1.114551,url:"https://i.ibb.co/6rwfkxg/USER-SCOPED-TEMP-DATA-orca-image-1021675064.jpg",medium:{url:"https://i.ibb.co/5G4fPyB/USER-SCOPED-TEMP-DATA-orca-image-1021675064.jpg"},url_viewer:"https://ibb.co/HB4kjsn"};CHV.obj.image_viewer.album={id_encoded:""};image_viewer_full_fix();CHV.fn.image_viewer_full_fix=window["image_viewer_full_fix"];});

  
Guest  
  


  
  


  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/6rwfkxg/USER-SCOPED-TEMP-DATA-orca-image-1021675064.jpg)  
[ Like ](https://imgbb.com/login)  
Share   


# USER-SCOPED-TEMP-DATA-orca-image-1021675064

  
About   


  * [About]()
  * [Embed codes]()



0 views  


Uploaded 33 minutes ago

#### Share image

  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   * 


  


#### Direct links

#### Image link

  
copy  


#### Full image (linked)

#### HTML

  
copy  


#### BBCode

  
copy  


#### Thumbnail image (linked)

#### HTML

  
copy  


#### BBCode

  
copy  


  
Share

  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   * 


  
Link  


document.getElementById("ibbjs").addEventListener("load", function () {  
PF.obj.devices = window.devices;  
PF.fn.window_to_device = window.window_to_device;  
PF.obj.config.base_url="https://ibb.co";  
PF.obj.config.json_api="https://ibb.co/json";  
PF.obj.config.listing.items_per_page="32";  
PF.obj.config.auth_token="edb431b1e7b51915ae29e9e4030aba9152a22ee8";  
PF.obj.l10n=[];  
if(typeof CHV=="undefined"){CHV={obj:{},fn:{},str:{}};}  
CHV.obj.embed_tpl={"links":{"label":"Links","options":{"viewer-links":{"label":"Viewer links","template":"%URL_VIEWER%","size":"viewer"}}},"html-codes":{"label":"HTML Codes","options":{"html-embed-medium":{"label":"HTML full linked","template":"<a href=\"%URL_VIEWER_PREVIEW%\"><img src=\"%MEDIUM_URL%\" alt=\"%MEDIUM_NAME%\" border=\"0\"><\/a>","size":"medium"},"html-embed-thumbnail":{"label":"HTML thumbnail linked","template":"<a href=\"%URL_VIEWER_THUMB%\"><img src=\"%THUMB_URL%\" alt=\"%THUMB_NAME%\" border=\"0\"><\/a>","size":"thumb"}}},"bbcodes":{"label":"BBCodes","options":{"bbcode-embed-medium":{"label":"BBCode full linked","template":"[url=%URL_VIEWER_PREVIEW%][img]%MEDIUM_URL%[\/img][\/url]","size":"medium"},"bbcode-embed-thumbnail":{"label":"BBCode thumbnail linked","template":"[url=%URL_VIEWER_THUMB%][img]%THUMB_URL%[\/img][\/url]","size":"thumb"}}}};  
CHV.obj.config={image:{max_filesize:32000000,load_max_filesize:4000000},upload:{image_types:["jpg","png","bmp","gif","tif","webp","heic","pdf","jpeg","tiff","heif"]},listing:{viewer:true}};  
CHV.obj.resource={"id":"HB4kjsn","type":"image","url":"https:\/\/ibb.co\/HB4kjsn","parent_url":""};}); 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy


End file.
